


boris in a dress

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, and they are one happy family, the dudes adopted the kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: Boris tries to wear something just for the hell out of it and finds joy in it





	boris in a dress

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes a motherfucker just wants to feel soft  
(im motherfucker)

Boris tied the bandanna around his chin, the floral patterned cloth able to hold down his majestic beast of auburn curls. He stared into himself as he backed away from the mirror, displaying the entirety of the dress he was wearing. He spun a tad, allowing the skirt to furl outward and warp around his legs. 

He hasn’t worn a dress ever since he was a child. Forced to do so. But now he’s all grown up and able to do anything at his own accord. It was for a while that the thought lingered at the back of his mind, honestly he didn’t know why he had gotten the urge to go out of his way to go to the store, search, purchase, bring home, and put it on. Frankly he was quite nervous as he slipped in through the fabrics and tied the knots. But now that he was finally able to see himself, it was like laying in clouds. Boris was free how to express himself regardless of whatever is around. 

With a quick flapping and giggling session to compose himself, he burst open the door to show off his new look. Putunia was walking back to her room with a bottle of appely juice. She froze in her step, the bottle slipping through her fingers and rolled her feet. At least the cap was still closed. She took one look at him before pointing at him. “OOOOOOOOO**OOHHHH** YOUS AMAZING!!!”

Boris was next met with the afterimagine of a small kid slamming against his shins. That’s as high as she can hug him. He gleamed as he bent down and had her hands wrapped around his head. He flung her around in his arms and both shared a laugh. 

“Hey what’s the commotion?” Kamal leaned out from the kitchen. “Oh.” 

Boris set Putunia back down and fixed the head scarf. “U liek it?” 

“Boris… I love it! You look beautiful in that!”

“Hehehh… thank yuo!”

“Is this one of those Russian outfits you told me about?”

“YES! Yes yes. Like a babushka!”

Putunia took a sip “what's a _ ba-boo-sa _?”

“Babushka just mean’s’ grandma, but it’s not omly for the old women.”

“Yeah like you! You’re old but not a woman!” She proudly boasted out.

“Hey-“ Kamal interjects, “he's only almost 40. Not that old.”

“Hehe ah it’s fime. The arthritees already sets in haff that.” 

Then came a knock at the door. Boris lit up at the signal “OH! Those musted B the seeds flower kid is 2 de-liver” 

Boris rushed over to open the door, and sure enough there they were. A bag of packets in hand. They looked up and down at him and gave a thumbs up as their hands were free. “Pretty” they signed. 

“Thamk you. You got nice shoos as well!”

In turn they clicked the cowboy boots they were wearing, bedazzled with multicolored plastic rhinestones. Finger guns from one fashion icon to another.

**Author's Note:**

> gender is all mumbo jumbo anyway.   
do what makes you happy


End file.
